Hutan Terlarang
by neznightmare
Summary: Hermione dan Ron terdampar di Hutan terlarang tanpa tongkat dan hanya berdua saja. Mereka tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi yang mereka tau mereka sedang berada di Hutan Terlarang yang sepertinya terlihat sangat aneh.
1. Chapter 1

**Hutan Terlarang**

**Disclaimer**:Tak perlu di jelaskan kalian semua tau

**Summary**: Hermione dan Ron terdampar di Hutan terlarang tanpa tongkat dan hanya berdua saja. Mereka tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi yang mereka tau mereka sedang berada di Hutan Terlarang yang sepertinya terlihat sangat aneh. Mereka berdua berusaha keluar dari hutan itu dan kembali ke kastil Hogwarts

**(A/N)**: In sebenarnya fic pertamaku tp aku kmrin tu pengen publish fic ku yg satunya lagi tp fic yg satunya lg itu blm aku buat-buat lanjutannya hehe sorry ya. Oh iya aku masih newbie dan pengetahuan ku tentang Harry Potter juga gak terlalu luas. Jadi kalau ada yang salah mohon di kasih tau ya. Dan review kalian sangat membuat aku loncat karena senang di review. Hehehe.. Oke silahkan :D

"Ron di mana kita sekarang?"tanya Hermione dengan gugup dan kebingungan. "aku tidak tau Hermione!" jawab yang di tanya sambil menatap sekelilingnya untuk mencari tau tempat apa ini sebenarnya. "tapi..tapi.. ini sepertinya"ucap Ron terbata-bata. "Ya aku tau ini hutan terlarang. Tapi mengapa kita bisa ada di sini Ron?" tanya Hermione lagi. Dia menatap Ron penuh-penuh. "Oh sungguh aku tak tau mione"Ron mengangkat bahunya. Dia berbalik dan sungguh tak diduga dia melihat sesuatu yang paling dia takuti selama ini. "Ayolah lakukan sesuatu hermione aku ketautan melihat itu!"seru Ron sambil menunjuk ke binatang besar berkaki 8 itu. "Itu…?"Hermione tercengang. "A..a..aragog bunuh mereka mione. Di mana tongkatmu?"muka Ron semakin ketakutan dan gelisah. "tongkat..tongkat di mana tongkatku?"dia meraba saku tempat biasa dia menyimpan tongkat. "Tongkatku juga tak ada. Tamatlah kita.. sebaiknya kita lari"kata Ron tergesa-gesa. Ron dan Hermione berlari menelusuri Hutan terlarang, berlari mencari jalan keluar dan berlari untuk menghindar dari laba-laba raksasa itu. "Bagaimana ini bagaimana ini?"Ron sekarang bercucuran keringat karena phobianya terhadap laba-laba. "Ke kanan!"perintah Hermione. Mereka berdua meloncat ke kanan, tepatnya di belakang sebuah pohon yang lumayan besar.

Hermione rasa mereka bisa bersembunyi dari kejaran maut aragog. "sstt kemari"Hermione berbisi pelan kepada Ron. Ron berpindah sedikit. Lalu mereka berdua mengintip dari balik pohon, mengamati Aragog. Aragog itu kebingunagn mencari mereka yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Laba-laba raksasa itu kesal, ia-pun kembali ke tempat semua tadi dia berada. "Huff.."Ron menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Ron.."panggil Hermione sambil menatap langit-langit, ia melihat sebuah tanda. Tanda itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah tanda kegelapan. Itu berarti Voldemort dan pasukannya ada di Hogwarts entah bagaimana caranya itu. Sekarang Hermione tau apa yang terjadi. Ia segera menceritakannya kepada Ron yang sudah terlihat semakin lusuh dan berantakan sekarang. "Ron.. aku ingat sebelum di sini kita sedang menyelamatkan Harry bukan? Lalu seorang pelahap maut menyerang kita dari belakang dan..dann ehm mungkin kita terkenai mantra bius dan lalu kita di bawa ke sini agar kita tidak bisa membantu Harry. Aku rasa Harry sedang dalam bahaya, kita harus menyelamatkannya"cerita Hermione panjang lebar dalam satu helaan nafas. "Tapi Hermione, Harry ku rasa aman di sana bersama para staf, guru dan lain-lainnya. Sedangkan kita, kita tidak aman di sini. Kita lebih baik memikirkan keselamatan kita"kata Ron. Ron memang selalu begitu. Hermione kesal dengan ini. "RON!"bentak Hermione. "Kau hnaya memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Kita masih selamatkan? Sedangkan Harry pasti ia sudah kewalahan lagi pula Albus Dumbledore tidak ada di nsini"

"Harry pasti tau apa yang harus dia lakukan. Oke begini Hermione kita selamatkan diri lalu selamatkan harry. Tapi…"belum sempat ron melanjutkan kata-katanya Hermione langssung memotongnya. "Baiklah kita selamatkan diri dan langsung selammatkan Harry"katanya mantap. Ron sebenanrnya ragu untuk menyelamatkan Harry. Bukannya tidak mau menyelamatkan sahabat baiknya itu, hanya saja ia takut akan terjadi sesuatu di Hogwarts. Ron memang terkadang pengecut. Ia ingin bersembunyi saja di luar Hogwarts sampai pertempuran selesai. Tapi Hermione tidak setuju. Ron keluar dari lamunannya. Ia sekarang bersama Hermione di dalam hutan terlarang yang terasa berbeda dengan saat pertama kali dia memasuki hutan mengerikan ini. Dia berlari tepat di samping Hermione mereka merasa seperti di kejar waktu. Hermione lari dengan sangat kencang, rambutnya yang ikal berterbangan indah. Ron lari tak kalah cepat dengan Hermione. Saat itu matahari telah tergelincir ke barat, langit-langit berwarna kelam. Awan-awan sudah mulai merubah warnanya dari putih menjadi hitam. Jantung ron berdegup cepat, begitu juga dengan Hermione yang penuh semangat dan amarah terhadap Pelahap Maut juga terhadap ron.

Mereka berhenti di tengah jalan. Ada dua jalan satu ke kiri satu ke kanan, mereka harus memilih satu jalan. Tapi tampaknya Ron dan Hermione tidak sepakat memilih satu jalan.

"Hermione, percayalah kita sebaiknya ke kanan, aku sepertinya tau ini mengarah ke mana"jelas Ron. "Tidak ron kita ke kiri. Aku sudah pernah membaca buku-buku tentang Hutan Terlarang dan sepertinya ini ke kiri."

"Hermione jangan sok pintar. Bisa ku pastikan kita ke kanan. Cepatlah kita tak punya banyak waktu. Katanya kau mau menyelamatkan Harry!"kata Ron tegas sambil menunjuk kea rah kanan dengan ujung jarinya. "Terserah. Kau selalu egois. Sekarang aku akan jalan ke kiri"Hermione juga menunjuk kearah yang ia pilih yaitu ke kiri dengan ujung jarinya. Ron sebenarnya tidak ingin seperti ini dia sangatlah sayang terhadap Hermione. Tapia pa boleh buat menurut Ron dialah yang benar dan Hermionelah yang egois dan sok pintar walaupun sesungguhnya Hermione memang pintar dan brilliant.

1 menit 2 menit diam sejenak. Lalu Hermione mengambil tindakan. Ia membalikkan badannya, sekarang membelakangi ron. "Aku pergi Ron". Dengan yakin Hermione berjalan cepat meuju arah ke kiri, arah yang ia yakini akan akan berujung keluar dari Hutan Terlarang dan menuju Hogwarts. Ron sendiri sudah berjalan menuju arah yang ia yakini. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama denga rah yang berbeda.

**.Masih ada sambungannya.. hehe gmna ceritanya aneh ya?**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : Punya J.K rowling :D

A/N : Makasih buat yang udah review. Buat karrien makasih ya udah review dan yang aku maksud itu adalah Ron menyuruh Hermione membunuh aragog. Sekali lagi makasih Karrien :D

Buat blackmudblood makasih ya udh review ddan makasih juga udah tanya tentang itu aku minta maaf dulu sebelumnya karena sebenarnya ini aku kasih tau dari awal tapi aku lupa. Sebenarnya di sini aragog aku buat belum mati. Ini latarnya tahun keenam. Di sini saat pertempuran di Hogwarts. Dan saat itu albus sedang mencari Houcrox. Kira-kira seperti itulah. Maaf ya kalau masih banyak yang salah. hehehe

Ron sekarang sudah mulai berlari. Tapi sekarang ia merasa sedikit takut, rasanya jalan yang ia lalui tidak karuan arahnya. Yang terlihat hanya pohon-pohon besar yang menakutkan. Tetapi ia terus berlali. Dia tidak berani berhenti ataupun berbalik, ia takut aka nada sesuatu di belakangnya. Sesuatu entah apa itu. Ron berlari semakin cepat…cepat.. cepat dia tak peduli kaki-kaki nya sudah sangat lelah di bawa berlari selama dan sekencang ini. Ron berlari ketakutan, berharap di depan sana ia menemukan jalan keluar ke mana pun itu jalannya yang jelas keluar dari hutan ini.

"Hutan ini sepertinya sudah di mantrai dan mungkin tidak ada jalan keluar"batinnya di dalam hati dia tak ingin mengeluarkan suara dari mulutnya, dia merasa mulutnya kaku sekarang. Terbesit sedikit penyesalan di dalam hati Ron, mengapa ia tidak mengikuti Hermione saja tadi, mungkin Hermione sudah menemukan jalan keluar, sedangkan Ron hanya berlari tanpa arah di antara pohon-pohon besar ini. Akhirnya ron menyerah, ia berhenti, ia duduk di bawah salah satu pohon tersebut sambil menatap ke langit-langit dengan di penuhi rasa takut dan menyesal.

=.=

Hermione menatap sekelilingnya. "Huf ini jalan yang salah. Aku tidak pernah membaca tentang jalan yang seperti ini di buku."pikirnya jalan hati. Hermione memilih untuk berjalan pelan-pelan saja, tidak berjalan dengan cepat ataupun berlari. Hermione mengerutkan keningnya. "Aneh."batinnya lagi. "Seperti di sihir"

Hermione memikirkan sahabatnya, Ron. Apakah ia sudah menemukan jalan keluar? Apakah dia mungkin sudah berjalan ke Hogwarts? Apkah ia selamat? Atau mungkin ia masih terjebak di hutan ini? Pertanyaan itu muncul di benaknya. Hermione ingin berbalik ke tempatnya semula dan menelusuri jalan yang Ron pilih tadi. Tapi ia telah berjalan cukup jauh dan sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk berbalik apalagi menyusul Ron. Gadis manis itu tertegun, ia berhenti dan duduk di mana saja dia bisa duduk. Lalu perlahan-lahan ia menangis ketakutan sambil memanggil nama Ron. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan. Tongkat tidak ada teman pun tidak ada.

=.=

Sementara di Hogwarts pertempuran terus berlangsung, tapi belum ada yang mati dalam pertempuran itu. Harry masih aman dilindungi oleh Prof. Minerva McGonagall tapi itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Murid-murid lain sebagian sembunyi di mana saja mereka bisa sembunyi dan sebagian lagi mencoba untuk bertempur mempertahankan sekolah mereka dan melawan para pelahap Maut. Tak lama kemudian tiba-tiba muncul seorang penyihir di tengah pertempuran, dia yang sedari tadi di tunggu, dia yang hanya bisa menghentikan semua ini, dia datang bersama burung Phoenixnya, dia penyihir terrhebat sepanjang masa, dia kepala sekolah Hogwarts, dialah Dumbledore. Semua tercengang . Tadi dia tidak ada di kastil itu dan tiba-tiba saja dia sudah ada di kastil itu. Albus Dumbledore mengangkat tongkatnya tinggi-tinggi, dengan yakin dia mengucapkan mantra yang sangat rumit, sangat tidak di mengerti, murid-murid tak ada yang tau mantra apa itu bahkan mungkin hanya beberapa guru yang tau itu mantra apa dan untuk apa. Mantra itu hanya bisa dirapalkan oleh kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Mantra itu mengusir seluruh Death Eater dari dalam Hogwarts, mantra-mantra yang mereka ucapkan terhenti . Semua mantra-mantra itu berteriak murka saat tiba-tiba seperti ada sesuatu yang memaksa mereka pergi dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Mereka semua lenyap dari Hogwarts berkat mantra tadi, terkecuali satu orang. Dia tidak berada di dalam kastil melainkan di dekat Hutan Terlarang yang sudah dia mantrai. Bellatrix Lestrange tidak tau ada Albus Dumbledore di dalam yang ia tau kenapa tiba-tiba hutan yang dia mantrai tadi sudah kembali seperti semula. Ia berdiri dan melihat hutan itu dengan bingung.

=.=

Ron Weasley merasakan perbedaan pada hutan itu, dia bangkit dan berlari lagi sambil tersenyum. AKhirnya dia keluar dari hutan itu. Ron tersenyum lebar. Tapi senyum itu langsung memudar saat dia melihat Bellatrix Lestrange di hadapannya. "Se..se..sedang.. apa.. kk..kkau?"tanya Ron gugup. "Bagaimana kkau bisa keluar rambut merah?"tanya Bellatrix marah. Dia berjalan perlahan menuju Ron, sedangkan Ron perlahan-lahan mundur untuk menghindari Bellatrix. "Di mana darah lumpur itu?"Bellatrix berteriak, Ron sudah gemetar, lalu matanya tertuju kepada sebuah kursi yang mungkin tadi di duduki oleh Bellatrix, di situ ada dua buah tongkat. Ia yakin salah satunya miliknya dan satu lagi milik Hermione. Bella yang menyadari ini tersenyum mengerikan kepada Ron. "Mau tongkatmu sayang? Kau berani melawanku anak tolol?'tanyanya. Dia maju beberapa langkah dan memegang dagu Ron sedangkan tangan satunya lagi mengelus pipi Ron. Matanya mendelik-delik. "Anak malang kau-" tiba-tiba Bellatrix merasa di panggil pergi dari situ. "ohh teman-temanku sudah menyuruhku pergi tapi tunggu sebentar."dia mengambil tongkatnya dan mengarahkan kea rah Ron. Ron tau apa yang akan dia lakukan. "Ku mohon jangan" Bella sudah tak peduli. "Avada Kedavra" ucapnya lantang dan segera menghilang dari situ. Cahaya hijau langsung menghampiri Ron dia tak sempat melakukan apapun ia hanya sempat berteriak. Ron jatuh ke tanah dengan bunyi 'debum' yang keras. Tubuhnya melemas, darahnya berhenti, nafas berhenti, semuanya sudah selesai dia telah tidak bernyawa. Ronald Billius Weasley tinggal kenangan. Dia sudah meninggalkan semua orang yang ia sayangi. Dia sudah mati.

=.=

Hermione yang mendengar suara teriakan tadi terkejut dan langsung berlari kea rah suara teriakan dia dengar tadi. Suara itu sangat familiar baginya. Tentu saja dia tau suara siapa itu, dia tak mungkin salah menebak suara siapa itu. Hermione memiliki firasat buruk kali ini. Benar saja sesampainya di sana, orang yang berteriak tadi sudah tidak bernyawa. Hatinya mencelos, air matanya tak sanggup di tahan, dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. Hermione berlutut di samping Ron dan memeriksa detak jantungnya. Tetapi tak ada bunyi detak jantung di situ. Ron sudah meninggal. Hermione tak menyangka ini sama sekali. "Tak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin. Ronnnn….!"teriaknya di depan muka Ron. Berharap laki-laki itu akan bangun dan memeluknya, tetapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Dia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Ron dengan sekuat tenaganya. Air matanya terus mengalir dan sudah membanjiri pipinya. 'Ini salahku ini salahku. Kenapa kau harus maati Ron?"suaranya bergetar karena tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Dia memeluk Ron sambil terisak. Dia sama sekali tak berniat berlari ke kastil Hogwarts dan meminta bantuan. Tak ada lagi yang bisa di lakukan, Ron sudah meninggal. "I love you Ron. Kau harus tau itu."katanya di dalam tangis.

END

A/N : Bagaimana ceritanya? Aneh ya? Makasih ya udah baca sampai abis jangan lupa review ya.. hehehe.. yang masalah mantra albus tadi itu karangan aku. Aku juga gak tau apa ada atau tidak mantra seperti itu. Kalau banyak yang salah maaf ya ;) Hehehe


End file.
